Multi-function machines have been recently developed. These machines commonly include the capability to print a digitally formatted document which is downloaded from a host computer. As is known in the art, the print function of the multi-function machine is realized by utilizing a laser and a polygon mirror to write information on a photoreceptor. The photoreceptor is subsequently placed in contact with a piece of paper which acquires the image written on the photoreceptor.
Prior art multi-function machines also commonly include the capability to digitally copy a document. As is known in the art, the digital copying aspect of these machines is realized through a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) which acquires a digital data representation of an image. The digital image data is then conveyed to the printer portion of the machine which yields a printed document. Prior art multi-function machines may also include a capability to send and receive facsimile data. Received facsimile data is usually printed in accordance with the printer aspect of the multi-function. A document to be sent by facsimile is typically scanned and encoded by the CCD element of the multi-function machine.
Recently, a multi-function machine has been developed which has the capability of combining one or more individual functions. For instance, image data from a computer may be combined with a scanned image to produce a printed image. This device directly prints any merged image data. No capability is provided for routing the merged image data to other data processing devices.